His Sentiment Or Her Affection
by idamnloveOrange
Summary: Sequel to Lies Are Bittersweet. They ran away to bask in the lie known as love but after some time, lying becomes tiresome even for the two Liesmiths. He clicks on the reset button to try and fix the lie he so desperately enjoyed. "You told me you could make it all perfect for us." "For you. Not me. Not us." BlackFrost. Loki x Natasha. Yo-ho, thar be semi-smut ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**His Sentiment Or Her Affection**

**"Affection without sentiment, authority without cruelty, discipline without aggression, humor without ridicule, sacrifice without obligation, companionship without possessiveness."**

**-William Blatz**

It could only be one. Their reason for choosing the each other. Why did they choose? What made them choose? They had confessed that they loved each other. And in the end it was just mere lust. **Love**. Was that the right word for them? Now they don't know anymore.

A man with ginger-colored, short and curly hair entered a grand hotel, hand in hand with a blonde woman, who had deep green eyes. The woman with her blue eyed companion smiled at the usher who led them to the receptionist's desk.

"Good evening, Ma'am. Do you have any reservations?" The receptionist asked kindly.

"Yes. Scarlett Johansson please." The blonde woman answered sternly.

"That's Scarlett Hiddleston." The man corrected. "And Tom Hiddleston too, if you can't find her name on your list." The woman named Scarlett elbowed the man lightly, as if giving him a warning.

"Oh yes, Sir. Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston at floor 32. Rooms 16. And 17? Two separate rooms?" The receptionist confirmed with confusion.

"Yes." Scarlett quickly verified.

"Uhm, no. That must be a mistake. We are going to take 17." Tom immediately said after his wife.

The receptionist dug her fingers under the desk and presented a key with a keychain numbered with the couple's room.

"Here you go, Sir. Your key."

"Thank you." Tom said gleefully and looked down at his stone-faced wife. They walked to the elevator, pressing a button. When the doors closed, Scarlett dropped her husband's hand and crossed her arms.

"Darling, why would you take a separate room from me?" Tom asked but Scarlett didn't answer, instead choosing to ignore him and stare at the metal doors. Tom just sighed.

When they reached their room and the door shut closed behind them, Scarlett's hair became shorter and curled, while turning into a bloody shade from the roots. Tom's beard disappeared leaving a clean-shaven jaw and mouth, his hair turning long and black, slicked and combed.

Scarlett strutted to the bed and sat down impatiently while Tom followed and faced her disgusted and angry face.

"I hate you." Natasha whispered in a deadly tone.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't." Loki said as he gave her a piercing gaze.

"I actually do. You know why?" She said bitterly and Loki just stared at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Because I just ruined my future. _You_ ruined my life."

"No. Your future isn't broke. Don't you want to live a perfect life?" He paused and knelt in front of her seated figure. "With me?"

She looked at him straight in the eye. Her own, blazing with restrained loathing. He was gazing at her with equal intensity, only his were full of optimism and passion.

"Stop it. Don't look at me like that." Her voice was as cold as ever yet she was starting to crack.

"Please. Don't let me go. I'll give you everything. Please just don't." Loki pleaded.

This was new. It was new to Loki. He hadn't pleaded before. He actually has but not this desperate. **Desperate**, yes he was. When no one accepted him for who he was, it was Natasha who dove right out from her comfort zone and eventually came to love him. She loved him and he is eternally grateful for that. He can't undo what he has for her. His feelings are true and he will forever bear it. He doesn't regret it. He never will. She is his as to he is hers. But she's starting to disown him. Disown her love for him. And it is driving him mad into desperation.

"You _can't_ give me everything." She stated harshly.

"Natasha. I could make this work. Make everything perfect. Just please don't leave-"

"I need my life back! I _am_ the Black Widow. SHIELD needs me. Barton needs me. Hell even Stark needs me!" She shouted as she stood up.

He stared up at her as she glared down at him. He looked anguished and hurt, and he saw a small tinge of sadness and pity in her eyes but they were soon gone. He took her hands in his and he pressed a kiss on her knuckles. He murmured a "Please," and looked back up at her. She had a look of indifference but she still looked disgusted.

"Stand up. I don't want a God like you kneeling and begging for me. It makes me hate what I have done, even more than I already have." She said venomously and he rose up.

"Natasha, I lo-"

"No! Don't say it!" She shouted and his lips froze as they parted.

"I hate you." Natasha spat her words like they were poison.

"I love you-"

"I said don't! Don't you dare! I'll break your neck if you do!" She warned him and crossed her arms. He stared at her porcelain face and bit his lip. He stepped closer to her and she responded by stepping back. She sensed his intentions and moved out of his way.

Natasha started to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and trapped her between his body and the wall behind. He smothered his face into her crimson hair and he breathed in her scent.

She was stunned at first but her instincts kicked in and she did all escape moves she could think of. Loki chuckled in her neck and planted a kiss on her skin.

"You have to do better than that, my little spider." He whispered in her ear and she shivered.

Natasha kept on attempting escape but the God before her didn't budge. After a few more martial arts escape moves she knew, she gave up and her body slackened against his.

"That's better." He grinned and released his hold on her. He clamped his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. She was looking down, refusing to look at him. He frowned and placed a finger beneath her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Natasha please listen to me. I want to assure you-"

"There's nothing to assure." She was still cold and indifferent.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed, opening them once he was calm. He was starting to get frustrated hence rage was beginning to consume him. He tried to control them; he didn't want to do anything rash because of such strong emotion.

"Natasha let's... Let's just start over."

"How? Tell me, Loki. Tell me how you plan on starting everything from the beginning like there's a reset button in your reach?" She said angrily.

"What? We run away? We have been running away for a year now! And all those times, SHIELD and the Avengers are hot on our trail! We can't hide forever. Somehow there won't be a place we could run for and seek refuge. We are not refugees, Loki. We aren't and you know that. Now I can't go back, neither can you! SHIELD has announced that I have gone AWOL and there's a billion dollars on my head, dead or alive. You on the other hand, Earth and Asgard wants your head on a silver platter! Can't you see, Loki? It's a **dead end**!" Natasha finished, chest heaving as she breathed in a ragged manner.

Loki was silent as he watched her reprimand and remind him of their circumstances. Suddenly rage consumed him and his mind blanked as one thought came to him.

_"She __**won't**__ love me anymore."_

"You are mistaken!" Loki shouted as his skin turned blue and intricate marks started appearing on it. His eyes converted from a teal color to a bloody red shade.

"There is no end to **our** love!" Loki shouted once more and it made Natasha jump and her eyes widen at his sudden transformation. From the calm Prince of Asgard to the cold Stolen Relic from Jotunnheim.

Loki placed both hands on the wall, on either side of Natasha's head, trapping her. The cold from his body almost suffocating her. He pressed his body closer to her and she was forced to stare straight into his perilous red eyes.

"I'll take what's mine and no one can reach for it, not even have a glimpse. If anyone does then the last thing they will see would be the blinding pain of ice slicing through every nerve in their being. I'll make them regret their actions and have them clawing at their eyes. **No one** will _ever_ have you but _me_," He leaned closer, his head beside hers. Lips ghosting on the skin of her neck. "And that I promise you, **_Lyubov' Moya_**." She shivered then, his voice as sweet as chocolate but with the natural bitterness of cocoa.

Suddenly Loki grabbed her neck with one hand and he raised her above, the tips of her feet hovering over the wooden floor. She gasped in air desperately as his hand crushed her throat. She felt her skin burn ironically at his touch. She remembered Thor once told her and her teammates that a Frost Giant's touch is dangerous. She felt her skin go numb as she fiercely tried to claw his hand off of her.

"L-Loki- Sto-Stop! You're... Hur-ting me!" Her voice was hoarse.

Loki wasn't fazed as he stared into her eyes, now rimming with unshed tears. He smirked as a tear fell. He unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed and she scrambled to get herself together but Loki was fast and he was on her. He straddled her, pinning both hands in one of his, above her head. In one swift motion her black cocktail dress was ripped away from her and she gasped in surprise.

Natasha was starting to feel fear. _Fear_. She didn't have that in her vocabulary, until now. Her eyes wide in horror as Loki grinned down at her with such malice, that she thought was even worse than the Red Room. Her heart beated hard and loud, fast and hurting against her chest. She was starting to feel her body go into Black Widow mode as adrenaline shot through her system.

As Loki's face descended onto her she growled and kneed him in the gut but he didn't get affected instead he crashed his lips onto hers. Cold, demanding, and lust-hungry. She tried to fend him off with all her might but a hand made its way to her jaw, locking her face to his. His tongue slipped into her mouth. She glared furiously at him, biting hard on his lower lip in the process. She tasted blood and felt Loki pull away, licking his lips as he did so. He smiled mischievously, his white teeth present.

"I forgot that the Black Widow _bites_," He playfully said. "And with that. You my dear, just begged for a Frost Bite."

Loki leaned back down and Natasha shifted uncomfortably, still trying her best to get out of his grasp. He inched closer to her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin, making her hair stand on end.

"So perfect." He breathed and she gasped as his teeth sinked into her skin.

"Stop!" She panted. Loki's tongue skimmed on her skin and she felt the coldness of a Frost Giant's touch on the forming bite mark. He chuckled and she felt him smirk on her neck.

"I don't want to." His voice was indifferent. She cannot sense any kind of emotion or intention.

"You love me, right? But you told me that love is for children," He paused, inhaling in a shaky breath which didn't go unnoticed to her. "I could feel it though. Your affection. It isn't the same with love. But it is something that makes you feel like you're unconsciously but willingly chained to me."

She couldn't sense anything from him, whether he was lying, or intending more malice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Natasha asked coldly.

"Because I know that you can't hate me." His statement made her tremble.

It was the truth and she feared it. Afraid that she cannot truly loathe him, whatever he had done in the past, or the present, or in the future. They were bound to each other. He was right, there was a chain. And she willingly sealed their lives together.

"You know I'm going to leave and there is nothing you could do to change my mind." Natasha said and he was silent for a while.

"Mine." He growled and pressed his mouth onto hers. She struggled and he bit her lip to still her but she bit back.

"Loki, I'm not yours!" She managed to choke out with rage but her voice faltered. Loki lifted his head, his skin turning back into its pale hue. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the bloody red color was replaced by a sparkling green. He released a sigh and gazed intently at the woman beneath him. She sensed the way he looked at her and stopped squirming, stopped blinking, stopped breathing.

Natasha saw his eyes and her heart wrenched at the sight. She thought she'd never see them again. She thought he'd never be like this again. But apparently she was wrong. Loki's eyes had a mix of sorrow, and rejection. But most of all, she saw the one thing that hurt her immensely. She had vowed to herself to keep him away from it, but now she was the cause of it. He was **lost**. _Again_.

She weighed her anger and disappointment against his hurt, and she felt her heart abandon her rage. Truly, there was nothing stronger than her self-loathing at the moment. She felt guilty and it made her regret her actions and words to him.

Loki released her wrists and she reached up to touch his face and comfort him the way she had always done. She tried to caress his cheek but he shied away, turning his face from her hand. He breathed in deeply and became silent.

Natasha waited for Loki to speak, to make his move, to release the breath he was holding. But moments pass and he dared not do anything. Natasha felt like his silence was undoing her and it was. She sucked in a breath, desperately trying to calm her heart.

"Loki?" She asked calmly and he sighed, finally releasing the breathe he was holding.

"You are right. And I am wrong. There _is_ an end to our _love_... Whether it was called love or not. There's always an end to everything." He said quietly. "Then I guess this is the end. I can't force you to something you don't want, right?"

"Loki, wait. I-"

"Farewell, Natasha." And with that Loki climbed off of her and with a flick of his wrist she was surprised that a green dress enveloped her body. He smiled sadly at her and she felt tears streaming down her face.

"Green always suited you." He said. _"I always suited you."_

Before Loki could step away and before Natasha could reach for him, they heard the shattering of a glass window and the roar of thunder. The next thing that they saw was Mjolnir wedged in the floor's wood, between them. Loki's eyes widened and a flash of red tackled him to the ground. He was suddenly grabbed by his collar and lifted off of the ground.

"Brother!" Boomed a deep and angry voice.

"Thor?!" Natasha screamed and the said God looked at her.

"Agent Romanoff!" A voice shouted and the door to the room bursted open, revealing a man with a shield, another man with glasses, and an archer with an enraged look on his face.

"Finally found you, Princess Anastasia." A man in an iron suit said as he floated by the broken window. Natasha frowned at the reference mention of her lineage.

"Tasha!" Clint Barton rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Dr. Banner. Tend to her." Steve Rogers said and Bruce quickly complied. He examined Natasha shortly and Clint's face hardened at the sight of the forming bruises on her wrists and the bite mark on her neck.

"Bastard! What did you do to her?!"Clint demanded and aimed his bow and arrow at Loki's head.

"Your guess, Agent Barton." Loki taunted but his voice wasn't full of mischief anymore. Thor sensed this and brought the raven-haired God down.

"You asshole! You'll pay for this!" Clint sent his arrow flying towards Loki but Tony flew inside and caught it with his hand.

"Hold on, Legolas!" Tony shouted as he caught the arrow. "We can't have him dead!"

"Thank you." Thor said, looking at the billionaire.

"Well, not yet anyway." Tony added.

"Agent Barton, calm down. We would have to take him to Director Fury for questioning." Steve said authoritively.

"Tch. Even the Director would want him dead already." Clint spat back, turning his attention back to Natasha.

"Come on, Agent Romanoff. We'll take you back to SHIELD." Bruce told her but she didn't move. Natasha kept her gaze on Loki.

"Tasha, what's wrong? Let's go." Clint said but she didn't hear him. Instead, she ripped away from the hold on her shoulders and dashed to the two God's direction.

Loki was shocked for a second but his face was replaced with indifference as Natasha held onto him. She wrapped her arms around him. Her face buried on his back. He looked down over his shoulder as Natasha raised her head to look at him. Her eyes starting to form tears.

"Let's go, Loki! Teleport us away from here!" Natasha shouted pleadingly but Loki didn't make a move.

"Let go, _Agent Romanoff_." Loki plainly said and Natasha froze. She didn't expect him to call her that. Let alone utter it like poison to his tongue. She blinked back her tears. Not wanting the others to see her shed weakness like any other woman.

"No! You told me you could make it all perfect for us!" Natasha said.

"For you. Not me. **Not us**."

"W-what do you mean?" Natasha's voice was shaking and confused.

Loki turned around and faced the woman who was holding him from behind. He cupped her face in his hands and gazed at her. He brushed a stray red hair from her face and smiled sadly at her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. He didn't care how the people around them reacted. To him it was only the two of them. He pulled away, giving her one last smile.

"It will all be back to the way it should _have_ been." Loki uttered softly and the next thing everyone knew, there was a blast of green light.

"Just the way it should have been." Loki repeated, closing his eyes as the light faded.

When Loki opened his eyes he was in a glass prison, pacing around. He had a sad smile and the only thought in his head was the only person whom he truly loved. He tried to imagine her smile but was suddenly interrupted when a familiar presence filled his senses. He turned back, plastering a mischievous look on his face.

"There aren't many people who can sneak up on me." Loki said, amused.

"But you figured I'd come."

**[~~~~~]**

Author's note: Yayy! The sequel! But this one's not a oneshot. I'll post the next chapter after I'm done with My Lady So Perfect's next chapter. I declare now that I'll be posting chapters alternately between two stories. Is that fair? Weekly I guess. Okay now that update schedules are planned, you guys understood what happened in the end? Yes? No? Well, Loki reversed(repeated?) time, starting back from his interrogation with Natasha. I think that was a horrible way of saying "I don't know what's gonna happen next". The plan I had for the fic was suddenly forgotten. Gee, thank you, Scumbag brain.

To the anon from Lies Are Bittersweet who asked. Imagine lips sewn together, not that hard to kiss right? Also. There's a reason why she didn't cut them before. It'd be explained on this story later on.

*Btw. _Lyubov' moya_ means My love/dear in Russian. (I guess?)

Anyway, thanks for reading! I don't own anything. And do read Jackpittgregor's fics! They're amazing and so is she!


	2. Chapter 2

"You're a monster."

"Oh, but you brought the monster."

"So Banner. That's your play?"

Natasha quickly strode to the containment room's front doors, speaking into her intercom. Loki made a confused look and followed her with his eyes.

"Thank you. For your cooperation." She spun around and left. Loki sighed and sat on the bench in his glass prison.

_"That went well."_ Loki thought and a feeling of uncertainty filled the back of his mind. _"Too well."_

He tried not to roll his eyes while Natasha manipulated him. He was almost actually bored at that. He already knew what was going to happen so he just needed to play along.

"Too well..." He repeated, aloud. _"Or was I just anticipating what would happen?"_

He shrugged it off thinking that he only anticipated but there was still the uncertainty in his senses. He knew there was a price to what he has done and he knew exactly what that price was.

[~~~~~]

"You're gonna lose." Coulson said. The life in him clearly draining from where Loki had stabbed him.

Loki arched a brow in amazement at how the poor agent judged him. "Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

Loki remembered how he got irritated at what the bleeding man said but this time it didn't affect him since he already knew. And also because he didn't care simply because he was going to sacrifice the man as the price for what he has done.

"Your heroes are scattered," He stepped forward.

"Your floating fortress falls from the sky..." He paused, breathing in, preparing for the blast of the huge weapon which Coulson was holding.

"Where is my disadvantage?" Loki asked.

"You lack conviction." Coulson answered seriously and with a small hint of pity. Loki almost felt guilty for using the man as price but he pushed it away, thinking that it was all done for the best.

"I don't think I-" Loki was thrown back through the wall behind him as Coulson pulled the trigger on the huge weapon.

"So that's what it does."

[~~~~~]

Loki glanced at the whole skyline of New York from the balcony of Stark Tower. He relished in the gentle rays of the sun. It calmed his racing heart down. After leaving Coulson to his death, all Loki ever thought of was Natasha. At the thought of her, his heart would always beat faster than usual and he would feel very excited but there would still be sadness in him.

He had to do it, he had to press the restart button.

He planned on getting back to her after the invasion fails and he would be taken to Asgard and brought back to Earth as a mortal. He would kiss her again just like what he did previously, before he was sent with Thor to Asgard. But this time he wouldn't hide his magical abilities in her. He would just have to go along through all the events that had happened and play as the innocent mortal Loki who visited Natasha every night. He knew that eventually she would love him and all would be well if he doesn't take her with him like he did before.

"All will be well." He whispered to himself.

_"Are you certain about that, Father?"_

In a blink, Loki was in a dark space full of scattered bones and corpses. The smell of blood thick in the air as a single red spotlight lit the misty never ending span of space. Sighing, Loki walked forward knowing wherever direction he went he would still be lead to a single throne perched high by a stack of skulls.

"I've already given you the sacrifice. Why else would you call me?" Loki asked seriously as he walked. A chuckle reverberated through the air and Loki looked up to see a young lady sitting on the throne of skulls.

"But Coulson already died on the original timeline. You cannot sacrifice a person whom is fated to pass away."

"The deal was to kill someone very dear. Their unity and will was triggered by his death. Who else would be even more dear to them than him?" Loki asked, enraged. The young lady laughed at him and he glared at her. "Tell me, Hela. Who is it that is needed to be sacrificed?"

"I cannot tell you, Father. But you will soon find out. I promise you. The name is already written on my book." Hela answered with a malicious smirk.

"Well, whoever it is, I'll make sure he or she is dead by my hands." Loki said and turned around, walking away.

"Do make sure. You know the consequence when the sacrifice isn't done."

"I know full well what the consequence is." Loki said and he was back on the balcony of Stark Tower.

_"You have six hundred, sixty-six days. I wish you the best from Hel, Father."_

[~~~~~]

Loki felt like a rag doll after he was tossed around by the Other Guy. His bones creaked with every move his limbs made. His blood pumped fast to adapt and heal his wounds. _"Just a few more."_ He thought and made his crawling way to the few stairs ahead, away from where the Hulk had battered him. When he turned around he knew they were there, surrounding him and ready to put him under arrest.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now."

The Avengers looked at him, their weapons drawn and aimed. Thor immediately grabbed Loki by his collar, pulling him up and making him groan in protest at the sudden movement.

"You would do well to behave yourself this time, Brother." Thor boomed and Loki smirked.

"Gladly." He said with arrogance and Thor placed him down on the floor, putting Mjolnir on the God of Mischief's chest.

"Well that's one way to immobilize him. Great work everyone! Now let's get some Shawarma!" Tony said and flew away from the tower.

"Let's go, Cap. I think I need to calm down now. Shawarma sounds nice." Bruce said and went to the elevators with Steve following behind.

"Barton, you may lower your bow now. It's not like he can stand up with that hammer on him." Natasha said coolly and walked to Clint. He sighed and placed his bow and arrow in the compartment on his back.

"Damn. I can't stand this guy. Let's go, Tasha." He said irritably and walked away.

"Go. I'll follow." Natasha told him and looked at the direction he went. When he was gone from view, she shifted her eyes to the blonde God in the room and approached him.

Loki had an incredulous look, his brows furrowed, unbelieved. _"This didn't happen before. She should have left with him. Thor would talk to me and head off to that food place."_ He thought. _"This is wrong. There's something off."_

"Thor, I have a question." She said monotonously and said God looked at her.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Do you know what this is?" She asked and turned around, gathering her vibrant red hair and brushing it to the side. An archaic looking circle with a gothic cross encircled by a snake was glowing and etched on the skin of her nape. Loki tried to gape at it but he couldn't see what she was showing to Thor.

_"Wait. This isn't supposed to happen."_

"I-It's glowing." Thor said with astonishment. "This must be the work of magic."

Suddenly Thor's face hardened and he looked sternly at Loki. Practically leaping to his brother's side, Thor grabbed the younger God again by his collar, taking hold of Mjolnir while eyes filled with rage bore through the raven haired trickster.

"Loki, what is the meaning of this? What have you done this time?" Thor demanded.

_"What are you talking about, Thor? I haven't done anything wrong. I did everything like the way I had before. Why is this happening?"_

Natasha stepped forward and showed Loki the glowing green symbol at the back of her neck. He stared at it before he responded.

"What have I done?" Loki whispered. There was a long silent pause between the three.

Loki thought hard about everything that he had done. He was confused. First off, this didn't happen in the original timeline, and second, the symbol on Natasha's neck. His lips pressed into a thin line as he blinked more than usual to take in everything right at that moment. He breathed in, closing his eyes. Opening them a few seconds later with a sigh. He looked at Thor purposefully.

"I'm sorry but..." Loki started, glancing at both of them. "But what exactly did I do?"

Both Thor and Natasha stared at him in disbelief, mouths agape.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded.

"What is this sorcery?!" Thor almost shouted. "Undo it right now."

"As I've said, I'm sorry. I know not what you are talking about. That _is_ magic. But I assure you, I wasn't the one who did it. I wouldn't even have the chance to cast whatever it is, in the chaos that had happened. What would I gain from putting it on her?" Loki said truthfully.

"I would _never_ do anything that would harm my Natasha-" He added and shut up immediately when his possessiveness surfaced. Natasha raised a brow at him.

"That's Agent Romanoff to you." She snapped at him.

Loki forgot that he had reset what had happened and that they still weren't lovers. He immediately returned to his composure. Cool, mischievous and calculatingly irritating. "Yes. I'm aware, _Agent Romanoff_."

"Brother, do refrain from lying-"

"I _am_ telling the truth." Loki said firmly.

"Thor, come here for a second." Natasha beckoned to him and he obliged. They turned their backs to Loki and leaned down.

"Yes?" Thor asked.

"Thor. I analyzed him. He's telling the truth." Natasha said in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And personally... Somehow, I trust him."

"Trust him?" Thor said incredulously. "_Trust_ him?" He repeated and she nodded.

"There aren't a lot of people who actually trust him. He is my brother and I trust him. You too trust him and for that I believe that he will not bring you harm." He said and they turned back to face Loki.

"Do you know what it is?" Natasha asked and Loki fixed his gaze on her. A smile forming on his lips.

"May I see it then?" He replied with a smirk, one that was full of glee.

Natasha strode to him and brushed her hair to the side, twisting around so Loki could get a good look at the back of her neck. He cautiously approached her, afraid that she might feel threatened and leap away and attack him. His eyes roamed her small form and he could smell the shampoo she always used. _"Oranges. Such citrus scent. Perfect."_

Loki ghosted his fingers on her hair, lightly brushing away some stray strands. _"Soft and ever so deep red."_ His fingers found their way on her nape and he traced the skin beneath his touch, making her shiver involuntarily. _"Smooth and pale. Even more flawless than silk."_ He took a step forward, his chest pressed lightly on her back. Her heart quickened and her breathe hitched. "Loki, what are you-?"

"Why?!" Loki suddenly exclaimed in shocked. Natasha turned her head and she was surprised to see the look of fear on him. "No, no, no, no, no. Why- Why you?"

"What? What do you mean?" Natasha asked, brows furrowing.

"This cannot be. This shouldn't be happening." Loki said.

"Brother, what causes your dismay? What is it that is on her?" Thor asked and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki ignored him and stepped closer to Natasha. She made a step back, her hand hovering on the holster that contained her pistol.

"Natasha, please trust me. I shall remove that accursed rune from you." He pleaded and a flicker of faith was shown in her eyes before disappearing into doubt.

"Why?" She demanded coldly.

"Simply because I don't like it." He lied. How he wanted to tell her that he yearned to protect her. He made it his duty to keep her from any life threatening harm. Now, he must comply to that and save her from something so very perilous.

Natasha stared at him. Sifting through him like a puzzle, searching for any devious plan that it could be a trap. Somehow, in her heart she wanted to give in. She was confused. Give in to what? Give in, why? Was there something she missed? She couldn't fathom the doubts and confusion in her. She knew something was amiss but she couldn't quite grasp it.

Natasha contemplated whether to push aside her inner bewilderments or to focus on what she must do. She trusts him. And by that she made a decision.

"Go ahead." She announced and Loki looked relieved. He rounded her and gently pushed her hair aside, laying his palm flat on the skin of her nape. She trembled at the contact of their skin. A feeling of content washed over the both of them.

Loki closed his eyes and began whispering chants through a language she knew didn't exist on Earth. A gust of wind blew around them and sparkles of green light began appearing around her.

Loki sensed that something was off and so did Thor. The blonde god gripped Mjolnir tightly; the feeling of danger which always enveloped him in battle was slowly creeping through him.

"Loki..." Thor bemused.

"I know Thor." Loki told him.

Loki pressed another palm on Natasha's neck. He closed his eyes, concentrating. He recited one final spell when suddenly he was thrown back, hitting a wall.

"Brother!" Thor rushed to him.

Natasha turned back, seeing the God of Mischief on the ground as Thor helped him stand. She too rushed to him, helping him on his feet.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Yes, Brother. What happened?" Thor followed.

Loki glanced at both of them before turning his gaze on the floor, seemingly disappointed.

"It rejected me. The rune it... It didn't want to be removed."

"What do you mean? What is it exactly?" Natasha asked in curiosity. Loki looked at Thor.

"It is one of Hela's seven runes."

"Hela's rune?! Which one?" Thor asked in urgency.

"The Rune of Green."

_"That's enough talk, Father."_

Suddenly Loki found himself in front of Hela's throne of skulls. He could feel her eyeing him with disgust.

"Hela, what is the meaning of this?!" Loki questioned. "Why is the rune on her?!"

"I told you, you'll soon know who the sacrifice is."

"Why her?! You told me that the agreement was to kill someone dear to them."

"And I never told you that it is supposed to be _your_ dearest one." Hela said coldly, a triumphant smile on her lips.

Loki looked at her, disbelief written on his face. In a flash, he was wrapping his fingers around her neck, choking her and crushing her throat.

"You _will_ undo the rune." Loki commanded in a dark voice. Anger clearly radiating from him.

Hela smiled maliciously at him and it fueled his rage even more.

"Make. Me." She challenged and it made him tighten his grip on her neck.

"Do it, Hela. Or I will-"

"Or what, Father? Send me to Hel? To Hel with that! I _rule_ Hel!" She laughed evilly and it made him snap.

Loki's skin was flooded by the icy color of blue and intricate lines appeared on him. His eyes turned into a shade of red, his anger amplifying its color, making it seem blood red. Hela's skin ironically sizzled at the cold touch of the Jotunn before her.

"You should learn to listen to your father, Hela." Loki sneered and Hela just laughed again, unmoved by the coldness which was starting to bite into her skin.

"You _are_ my Father and I _am_ your daughter! That same freezing blood runs through my veins just as yours does!" Hela shouted and her skin turned into the same color as Loki's, her eyes glowing red. "You aren't the only monster in the House of Odin, Father!"

Loki wasn't fazed by her transformation, instead he shoved her down the throne that she was seating on. The blue skin on her neck started to form cracks as Loki's temperature rose.

"You truly are my daughter but I am your father and you shall obey me!"

"Yes, you are my Father! You were the father whom was the reason his daughter was banished to Hel for his own crimes! You were the father whom just stood there and did nothing as his daughter was forever damned and crowned as Hel's Queen! Don't you see, _Father_? You were the reason the All-Father sent me here! My banishment was payment for YOUR crimes! And because of that I shall see to it that you will be in pain and I will enjoy seeing you suffer whether physical or mental or even through this mystical _love_!" She spat the last word with disgust. Her eyes full of hatred.

"Hela, this is madness!" Loki shouted.

"Madness?! I'll show you what madness truly is! I will make sure she dies by YOUR hands and you have six hundred sixty-six days to do that or the consequence will catch up to you. If you don't kill her then it's you who will replace her name on my book!"

"I care not for the consequence. I'll never slay her!" Loki declared. If there was really no way out he would just spend the remaining days with her until she loves him again, until the day of consequence. Until he dies, loved by the one he truly did love.

"No. I see your plan. You _will_ kill her, Father. I assure you that. And to add to the madness, I'll deduce your deadline to half." Hela said, eyes narrowing at him. "Farewell for now, Father."

Loki was suddenly blinded by the brightness in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before a blur of red and a pair of blue eyes became visible to him.

"Loki? Are you alright? You became still for a whole minute." Natasha said.

"Brother, that was Hela, wasn't it? She called you, didn't she?" Thor asked urgently.

_"I will make sure you kill her yourself. And remember, Father. You have three hundred and thirty-three days to do it."_ Hela reminded him.

"Natasha, I..." Loki muttered.

Without warning, he summoned a dagger in his hand, lunging forward and stabbing the woman he loved.

[~~~~~]

Author's note: Yayyy! Rage is gone! Finally finished this! Half of this previously disappeared so it got me so angry and I didn't finish it. But now I tried to make it better because I kinda felt bad.

I hope you guys understood the Rune thing. If not I'll clear it up in the future chapters to come. Thanks to my mate Jackpittgregor for crossing fingers with me.

Thanks for reading! I own nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha coughed and blood started to rise from her throat. She felt the iron taste of it as it coated her tongue and she spat the mixed blood and saliva from her mouth. Her hands found their way on the hand which stabbed her with a dagger and looked straight into his strangely dull and black eyes.

"Loki..." She muttered weakly before her knees gave way and her form crumpled to the floor. Loki cradled her body and skewered the blade deeper into her stomach. She gasped as he did and watched the face of the god who had stabbed her.

Loki was expressionless. His face passive and void of any emotion. Peculiarly his eyes were not its usual blue nor green, it was a shining black. She could hear Thor's aggressive shouts as she saw him tug Loki away from her. He gripped him by his collar, raising him up and shaking him continuously.

"What have you done, Loki?!" Thor shouted and looked at Loki seriously. He saw the change in his brother's eyes as a thought occurred to him. _"Hela is in control of him." _He thought as he remembered the eyes of the dead people in Hel.

"I know you're in there! Break free from it! Return right now, Brother!" Thor screamed at Loki who still had a blank face. He kept shaking the younger god until a few seconds later, Loki breathed air desperately as if he had been dunk in a pool of icy water.

"Thor! What-?" Loki said in a panicked voice. Thor suddenly dropped him on his back, knocking out the air in his lungs. Thor rushed to Natasha's side as she picked herself up in a sitting position.

"Are you well?" Thor's voice boomed. Natasha couldn't speak. The shock making her unable to do anything. Her breathing became ragged as she fought to clear her vision. Dark spots started appearing on the edge of her sight and her body felt numb and unresponsive. She glanced at Loki who had a horrified look on his face and her heart thumped painfully in her chest.

"No! Natasha!" She heard Loki shout and then her world began to sway. The sounds around her were far and unrecognizable. She felt a weight pressed against her as she saw a pair of green eyes staring worriedly at her. At the sight of him something stirred deep in her that was familiar but she thought was impossible. She tried to call him, but her mind and body refused.

"Natasha. Stay with me. Look at me! Darling please!" Loki begged, his eyes brimming with tears. He held her close to him, cradling her once more but this time more gentle and full of care.

"What in the-?! Don't touch her!"

"Bastard!"

"Let her go, Loki!"

A barrage of shouts echoed in her ears as she blinked and saw a group of men take Loki away from her. He didn't lash out at them, he didn't even look at them he only struggled to get back to her.

"No! Natasha! Natasha Darling don't close your eyes! Natasha! Natasha!" Loki screamed at the top of his lungs. "Unhand me! I need to save her!"

Natasha looked at Loki with her half-lidded eyes. Her vision getting darker by the second. She reached a hand out at the blurry figure of the dark haired god before a tear ran down her cheek and the world completely faded to black.

[~~~~~]

_"How about cats?" Loki asked nonchalantly from the other side of the sofa._

_Natasha brought her book down and raised a brow inquiringly at him. "What about cats?"_

_"Are you fond of them?" He asked innocently and she was silent for a while before shrugging._

_"I don't think I like them."_

_Loki stared at her before a playful smirk appeared on his lips. He moved towards her, stretching his body until he was hovering above her and she was beneath him._

_"What?" Natasha asked suspiciously._

_"Would you like them if I happen to be one?"_

_"Loki, what madness are you talking about this time?" She asked and he chuckled. Suddenly the god who was straddling her disappeared and a black cat with beautiful green eyes sat on her stomach._

_"What-"_

_"Meow~" The cat purred, its tail gracefully moving from side to side._

_"Loki?" Natasha gasped in disbelief. The cat looked straight at her._

_"I'm not Loki." His telepathic voice echoed in her head._

_"Yeah right." She said and rolled her eyes. She giggled and the ebony cat tilted its head to the side as if confused. "If you're not Loki then I guess I'll call you... Lokitty."_

_"That is a horrible name. If we ever get a pet I'll be the one to give the names."_

_"You don't like it? I think it's cute. Your still Lokitty and that's permanent. Besides, I bet you'll be giving names with Ir at the end like, Fenrir, Lokinir, SomethingIr." She said with a childish smile and Lokitty just stared at her like she was being an idiot._

_"Lokitty sounds ridiculous. But if it makes you like cats more it's fine."_

_"Why turn into a cat by the way?" Natasha asked curiously and she swore that the look Lokitty had looked like he was smiling mischievously at her._

_"To make you __**love**__ cats." He answered in her head and gracefully walked from her stomach to her chest, his paws lightly pressed on her skin. Lokitty purred and Natasha shivered and closed her eyes. He looked down at her and started licking her face and slowly down her neck._

_"Loki this is weird." Natasha muttered. A paw landed on the collar of her shirt and she felt the dragging of something sharp against her skin and clothing._

_"Oh, I thought it was Lokitty?" His deep and alluring voice made her jump and her eyes snapped open. She suddenly felt the cool air nip at her bare skin when she realized that her clothes were torn from her body. Familiar lips burned the skin on her neck when he kissed her there._

_"Loki, when did you revert back to-" He cut her off with a kiss. He kissed her sensually and full of affection. She moaned and arched her body to him. His hands roamed her body leaving goosebumps with his touch. They pulled away gasping for air and then he smirked._

_"Cats?" He breathed and she smiled seductively._

_"I still don't like them." She replied teasingly and he frowned slightly. She gave him a quick kiss before smirking and saying, "But I __**love**__ Lokitty."_

_"I like the sound of that." He whispered and leaned forward to kiss her again. Their lips collided fiercely and he groaned making her bite his lip. He chuckled into the kiss and she smiled at his reaction._

_With a flick of his wrists his Midgardian attire was gone and he pressed his body closer to her._

_"Call me, Lokitty." Loki purred in her ear which sent a delicious shiver down her spine. She moaned his new name and his smile reached his ears._

"Loki-tty... Lokitty. Kitty. Yes. Please." Natasha breathed.

"Nat? Nat? Tasha? Natasha? NATASHA?" Clint shook her awake and her eyes flew open. "Tash, you okay?"

Natasha surveyed her surroundings and saw that she was in one of the Hellicarrier's medical rooms in the east wing. She looked down at her clothing and sighed in relief when she was completely clothed. Clint eyed her confusedly and he coughed fakingly to get her attention. Her eyes snapped to the man seating beside her hospital bed and she gave him a small smile, barely even one.

"Uhm, Nat? Did you have a good dream? Or a bad one?" Clint asked in a very straightforward manner.

"Why?" She asked and Clint dropped his gaze and looked at fake flower on the table.

"You. You were, uhm... Moaning. And murmuring some cat's name. I'm not sure. I know you're not fond of cats and I- I wasn't watching you sleep! I... I was present when you were unconscious." Clint explained and she felt like she had exposed the biggest, deepest secret she ever had. She masked her face with indifference and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm not fond of cats. It was a nightmare." She said plainly but she knew it wasn't just a bad dream. Truthfully, it was the best dream she ever had. _"If it really was a dream." _She thought sarcastically but she knew full well that it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. More of an experience. It was real but she thought it impossible. She couldn't have been together with him. He couldn't have been touching her the way a man would their lover. And there was no way she would have let him. Yet she felt like she did and her heart ached at the touch of his skin against hers.

"Nat? You good now?" Clint's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked incredulously and Clint looked like he was holding himself back. He scooted closer, dragging his chair against the cold floor making a short screeching sound.

"Nat, you don't remember what happened?" He asked and then suddenly memories flashed before her eyes. Natasha's heart beat escalated and she could feel her hands tremble.

_"Loki tried to kill me."_ She thought. Usually she gets over the fact that someone tried to kill her and almost rarely succeeded but it bothered her that Loki tried to kill her. Loki tried and almost killed her. She wasn't afraid that Loki stabbed her, instead there was a deeper reason why it bothered her. She felt betrayed. But how could she feel that if Loki was the enemy to start with?

There was no trust between them, not even a bond and yet she felt broken and hollow. There was a strange pull between the two of them and she knew it was real but thought it impossible.

"What happened after?" Natasha asked.

"Well we at the shawarma restaurant thought you guys were taking too long and decided to get you guys but when we arrived, we found you on the floor, stabbed by Loki. Tony and Steve immediately took him away from you but he-" Clint stopped.

"He?" Natasha urged.

"Bruce tried to heal you but you already lost so much blood and your body wasn't healing fast enough like it usually does and that's when... That's when-" Clint looked away. "I thought you were dead." He whispered with sorrow.

"I... Died?" Natasha asked with disbelief and Clint immediately looked at her.

"No! No, you didn't. I just thought that you were."

"What exactly happened, Clint?" Natasha asked seriously.

"Loki happened. He begged. He sincerely begged us to let him heal you. Thor allowed it and so we-"

"He healed me? Why didn't you guys just brought me to the nearest medical facility?" Natasha asked, her voice on edge.

"The dagger, it was poisoned. And Thor told us that no one here on Earth can heal it. It was something from another world and Thor didn't have the ability to heal so we were left with Loki. I didn't agree and I argued with Thor but big guy almost threw me out the tower so, here you are. Awake and alive, and that's what matters, Nat." Clint explained everything but there was one question left unanswered. And she knew that he didn't know the answer too so she skipped and asked him a different question.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost 11 hours." Clint replied and Natasha looked at the nearby digital clock. It was already 12 midnight.

"Where's Loki now?" She asked seriously.

"Under lockdown. He's in another cage since the last one was dropped not according to plan."

"Where exactly?" She asked, standing up and for the first time, she noticed that she was in a hospital gown but her head was buzzing with one question which can be answered by only one person, that she didn't bother thinking how weak she looked in the get up.

"Nat, you shouldn't be forcing yourself. You just got stabbed and you need-"

"I've had enough rest already. My body has already healed and there's something I need to know." She said dismissively and walked to the door, opening it and stepping outside. Clint followed her.

"But you need-"

"Where is he, Barton?" Her voice was threatening and Clint flinched.

"The Director didn't like earlier's events, I can't risk getting my bows and arrows thrown overboard when I tell him you're gonna confront that psycho!" Clint said and Natasha suddenly held onto his wrist, twisting him around and shoving him on the wall. He yelped out in pain when she tightened his arm behind him. Agents who were around immediately cleared out, knowing that no one can stop the spider from breaking any idiot's arm if he or she interferes.

"Tell me where he is or I'll break your bows and arrows myself." Natasha hissed and shoved him further on the wall.

"Highest level. Sector one. Most secure cell there." Clint panted in a pained voice. Natasha released her deadlock on him and headed for the stairs.

"Don't follow me, Barton! Or I swear, your bows and arrows aren't the only things that are going to get broken." Natasha threatened and went on her way.

She climbed the flight of stairs to the top level of the Hellicarrier and entered Sector one, SHIELD's prison for the most dangerous criminals who boards the airship. She searched for the cell with the most guards on stand, ignoring the looks that the men around gave her.

She looked back down at her outfit and sighed when she saw that she was in a flimsy pink hospital dress. She wasn't even wearing any underwear.

When she found the cell with six fully equipped men standing outside, her legs brought her quickly to their spot.

"You are all relieved." She said indifferently and authoritively. The men snapped their heads to her and one stepped forward.

"On whose authori-"

"Romanoff." Natasha answered with a glare. The man stepped back in fear and recognition and looked back at his fellow guards. He gave them each a nod and looked back at the red haired woman before him.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said and they filed away. Natasha watched them go before stepping in front of the door of Loki's cell. She dialed in a pin and the door slid open, she entered and the door slid closed. She walked in slowly and came face to face with a very tired looking God of Mischief.

Loki looked like he had been crying his eyes dry because they were so bloodshot, he looked like he had been shedding tears of blood. He had an empty and hollow color on his eyes and he was sitting in the corner of the cell like a rejected child.

Natasha's heart wrenched and she was confused of the feelings that stirred within her at the sight of a sorrowful Loki, the god she was supposed to hate. She quietly stepped closer to him and his head snapped up to her, their eyes met and it stayed like that until Natasha dropped the question that she desperately wanted an answer with.

"Why did you save me?"

[~~~~~]

Another cliffhanger! I keep making Natasha cut everyone's speech here. Lol. Thanks for reading my shit btw. It makes me squeal when you guise push through my shit. I love you BlackFrost shippermates! I own nothing!

P. S. There would be more Lokitty in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

_Natasha's heart wrenched and she was confused of the feelings that stirred within her at the sight of a sorrowful Loki, the god she was supposed to hate. She quietly stepped closer to him and his head snapped up to her, their eyes met and it stayed like that until Natasha dropped the question that she desperately wanted an answer with._

_"Why did you save me?"_

She kept her face more indifferent than ever. Keeping watch of the unrest in her heart. The very walls that she built during the decades were easily tearing and crumbling before her number one and most hated enemy. She tried to keep her facade strong but the look that the dark haired god gave her made her knees weak.

"Natasha-" Loki immediately stood and took a step forward but froze when Natasha took her gun from its holster and pointed it at him.

"Don't move!" She ordered and Loki flinched a little at her tone.

The tension that was building between them was very unsettling and they both wanted out. To Natasha she wanted an answer that she hoped would calm her unruly feelings down. She needs the answer that would justify it all. _His _answer that would set her mind free and at ease. But before that she needed him to cooperate. Not that pointing a gun would hurt him nor make him do her bidding.

"Why?" She demanded again. Loki looked at her contemplatingly. His eyes swimming with regret.

He wanted to tell her the truth but he felt like harm was right at the corner for her if he ever tells her, so he held back. Wishing to himself that everything will go fine even in these consequences.

Maybe playing along was a safe play as of the moment. There wasn't any harm with acting what they expected of him, was it? Of course, he could always be kind to her not because he was trying to be deceptive but because he genuinely was. Somehow she trusts him and he knows that. He only needed her to believe in him and that was all that was important.

Loki stood straight and placed both hands behind his back in an attempt to look like he was in control but not so that it came off as intimidating. He gave his most winning smile and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I sure hope that there is a prize for answering your question, Agent Romanoff. Something to eat and drink, perhaps?" He said.

_"So it's a game right now, is it? Well then, I'll play along."_ Natasha thought and kept her face void of emotion.

"Perhaps. But Gods can survive without food or water for months, I believe."

"You _believe_? Who thought you that? For all you know, I might be starving right now." He contradicted and averted his gaze to the bench in the cell. He walked over to it and sat down in a very easygoing position.

"If you were, maybe it's a good thing." She replied coolly and dropped her gun a few angles down but still propped to shoot him if he ever makes any offence.

_"Oh how cold, Darling." _He bitterly thought as a pang of sadness hit him. He didn't like where their conversation was going. He knew that she'll press on how cold and heartless the Black Widow was. This was her play, unlike the last time. She showed him weakness only to use it against him and deceive him. But this time she knew that he _cared_. She knew that she held his strings, and she was using it against him. To break him. To weaken him. To give him the answer she wanted.

But Loki knew her ploy and he knew how powerless he was against her. He couldn't let her win because it was -indeed- breaking him. He needed a distraction and steer her away from her play but still give her what she wanted. Anything she yearned for he would give it all up for her.

"Enough of your acting, Agent Romanoff." Loki said in a low voice and he inwardly smiled at how he won her game. This time he won.

Even though she was stoic and cold, Natasha sent of waves of irritation at how Loki found out her way of getting an answer. She cursed silently to herself and raised her gun again.

"Then tell me. No more games and deception. Just an answer."

"Before that: A bargain. A deal." Loki smirked and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and placing his chin on his entwined fingers.

Natasha blinked and narrowed her eyes at him, thinking and contemplating whether to give him the satisfaction of an agreement.

"I'll answer honestly." He assured her and she felt her heart skip a beat at how genuinely truthful the Liesmith was. And without hesitation or a second thought, she subconsciously nodded her head almost eagerly.

"What do you want in return? Though I can't be sure if I could give it to you. Freedom or your scepter is something even _I _can't give." She said and she didn't notice that she holstered her gun.

Loki stood up and walked a few steps to her and she didn't feel threatened like everyone does. Rather, she somehow felt safe and needed. A feeling she knew she had never experienced before but at the back of her mind, she knew that someone had made her experience it already. And that someone -she knew in her heart- was the person right in front of her.

"No, Darling," Loki said so very tenderly and a familiar shiver ran down her spine. "Only _you_ can give it."

Natasha felt the need to bury herself in his arms and hold him forever but she quickly shoved away that feeling when she remembered who she was dealing with. She needed to calm herself and stepping back a little didn't only felt relieving but at the same time she felt like she lost that amazing feeling inside her. That sense of yearning and wholeness that she needed was getting harder and harder to control.

"What do you want then, _Mr. Liesmith_?"

_"Oh, isn't this familiar, Mrs. Liesmith?" _He nostalgically thought and remembered how they called themselves, Mr. and Mrs. Liesmith.

There was a long silent pause between them, and the only sound that could be heard was Loki's strides as he went closer to her. She kept stepping back but he kept on moving forward until she bumped on the corner wall and he was trapping her with his towering figure.

Natasha's breathing became shallow and fast as her heart beated furiously against her chest. She was forced to look up at him because of their obvious height differences and she tried to glare up at him but failed when she saw the sincerity and softness in his eyes.

"What do you want?" She repeated and he smirked at how vulnerable she always looked when faced with him.

"Believe in _me_."

"I believe in you." She said resolutely and realized that she had voiced her thoughts out loud. She wanted to take it back and make a smart retort or joke of what she said but she couldn't. She _wouldn't_ because it was true.

"Do you, now?" Loki asked with a grin.

"No." _Yes!_

"We both know that that's not true. You can't lie to me, Darling." Loki teased and Natasha glared at him.

"Stop calling me that. Just give me the answer and I'll..." She stopped thinking of something. "I'll get you something to eat."

"But I didn't bargain for food, Love."

Natasha huffed and glared even harder, if that was even possible.

"Just fucking tell me." She irritatingly said and Loki chuckled a little. He leaned down slowly and relished in the feeling of her anticipation. His breath hot on her ear as he whispered his answer.

She jumped when the thick metal door of the cell slammed open and a very furious Fury, who had a paw scratch on his bald head, stepped inside. Loki immediately moved away from her and she steadied herself, giving the dark haired god a look of surprise with a hint of recognition.

"Romanoff! I thought I told Barton not to let you in here." Fury said and narrowed his one eye at her.

Loki snickered at the Director upon seeing the scratch on his head and Natasha eyed the wound.

"What happened to you, Director?" She asked stoically and Fury frowned.

"Your cat, Agent. No animals on board."

Natasha blinked. She had no cat. What was Fury talking about? At the corner of her eye, Loki smirked.

"What cat?" She asked and walked over to Fury.

"We had it contained already. We put it in your room. Odd how the little shit messed with us up at the bridge but when we placed it in your room-"

"You locked a cat in my room?!" And with that she dashed out of the cell and ran to her room.

Fury sighed and turned back to look at Loki. He glared at the god and said god smirked triumphantly at him.

"Why was she here?" Fury asked seriously. "You didn't do anything to her, did you?"

"Why would I do anything to her? I would never harm her."

"Just hours ago you were intent to stab her to death." Fury retorted and Loki's eyes flashed with sadness.

"I healed her, did I not?"

Fury just rolled his eyes and went to the door. "Why was she here?" He asked again.

"To get an answer."

[~~~~~]

Natasha entered her room and closed the door immediately. She walked slowly inside and spotted a pair of glowing green eyes on the bed. She was sure that the animal had jet black fur because it blended perfectly in her poorly lit room. She flipped open the switch and she saw the cat sitting on her bed, tail slowly and gracefully moving from side to side.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She said and moved to the bed. She sat down at the edge and the cat hopped on her lap. She glided a hand along its soft silky fur and it made a low purring sound.

Natasha felt a cold metal band around its neck and inspected it thoroughly. It was a gold collar with a small padlock at the front. The lock had five words engraved beautifully on it with perfect cursive letters. She gazed at the words and read it aloud.

"Lokitty, Property of Natasha Romanoff."

[~~~~~]

This was short. Also so late. I finally got this done because I was getting left behind with my fellow writers' updates. Lol. Thank you for reading! 3

Btw. Asdfghjkl #%&*/!? Ohmaigawd. Pity for the Devil by MariaArnt. Guise. That fic just shot me straight in the feels. #myBlackFrostFeels *dead*


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Clint plopped down on the seat next to her. "You never told me you had a cat. Which also strongly opposes the fact that you don't like them. Care to explain?"

She sighed and closed the book she was reading and looked up at the archer. After trying countless of times to throw the cat away, it kept coming back to her just after a few seconds and she didn't have a single clue how it always managed to sneak in and lay on her bed. The cat would always look expectantly to her as if waiting for her to slip under the covers and cuddle with him. With the after math of the battle with the Chitauri and the crazy commotion with Loki, she ignored the cat that night and just dropped unconscious on the bed after the many attempts to get rid of the feline. She woke up to a cozy feeling on her stomach and found the sleeping and purring cat. She knew that it would just come back so she didn't bother with him; she just woke up and did what usual daily business she would always do when not in missions.

"Apparently this kitty's mine." Natasha gestured to the cat on her lap. "And I know that I said I don't like cats before, but I guess I do now."

"That's nice to hear." Clint said and reached for the cat but it growled at him furiously. "Lil shit doesn't like me."

"Cats and birds don't go well together, Katniss." Clint and Natasha heard Tony who was walking towards them. He stopped right in front of them and crossed his arms over his chest, his face lighting up with a sassy smirk.

"Hawks can feed cats to their little ones too you know." At the archer's comment, Lokitty scratched a pointy paw on his arm and he flinched away.

"Oww. Bad kitty." Clint scolded the cat and stood up brushing his palm over the scratch. He turned to Tony before giving the cat one last glare. "So what's the verdict?"

"Unfortunately... He's staying." Tony answered.

"What? Say that again, clearer this time." Clint said with his brows knitting together. Whatever he heard from the billionaire made him on edge and Lokitty looked a little too pleased for a cat.

"Drama Queen is staying. Whether we like it or not, it was Bald Hook's decision. And Thor's. And unluckily, I lack further details." Tony explained and gave Clint a stony look and eyed the cat and Natasha. She stood up and the cat leaped down and sat right beside her foot, purring lowly and moving its tail fluidly as if trying to get her attention back to him.

"Loki won't be sent back to Asgard? The Director had already decided without us, why exactly?" She asked but in her mind she was already formulating an answer. With what happened to her and Loki, she didn't have a vague idea why he had acted so very close and intimate to her. Although she knew that she would be, as always, annoyed or just irritated by his actions she didn't feel a shred of resentment towards him and it felt somehow like second nature to her. Affection wasn't her second nature, instinct was. Her mind kept telling her she lost something, perhaps it was astuteness and cunningness. But her ice heart tells otherwise. She gained something rather than lost it. And she wasn't quite sure what it was, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Thor requested for a private talk, you know, the colloquy type of thing. Steve tried to cut in," Tony pumped his fist in the air. "And sadly was cut off with a very nasty glare from the single eye. And yes, that was interesting to watch Barton. Now back to the subject at hand, Steve and I went to fetch Bruce for some chit chat and when we got back to Fury, he was nodding like those doggy figures on a car dashboard. And a few seconds later, voila! Instead of Thor taking his little brother's ass back to Asgard, L'Oreal's going alone while Loki lounges here with us!" Tony finished with a contented look. Pleased that he just gossiped with his fellow Avengers.

Clint was quiet, his eyes staring off into a distance as if in contemplation. While Tony was talking, Natasha had picked Lokitty up and cradled him in her arms. He snuggled closer to her and she actually smiled down at the cat which caught Tony's attention.

"Guys..." Clint began, still staring off and forming his thoughts.

"Aww, I've never seen this little shit up close before."

"Hey!" Natasha growled at Tony's comment. "Sorry, Princess. It's just that he looks cute and fine but he has those..." Tony said and mimed a pair of horns on his head.

"He's no devil. And cut that out, it reminds me of a certain horned person." Natasha cut him off.

"Guys, hey..." Clint voiced.

"I wasn't referring him to a devil; I was referring to the horned guy." Tony explained and smirked at Natasha's look of realization.

"Hey, hey. Nat! Tony!" Clint took their attention and the two faced him fully.

"Yeah?" Tony prompted and crossed his arms.

"I somehow feel that this isn't right."

"Well what do you expect? We're going to baby sit the freaking God of Mischief. The God of fucking Mischief! Tell me what's wrong with that?" Tony sarcastically retorted.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, I somehow feel like he's supposed to be sent back up there. Like he's here and all but it doesn't feel like he _should_ be here. You know, that Déjà Vu stuff but less the repeating feeling and more the 'this isn't supposed to be happening' kind of thing?"

"What are you talking about, Clint?" Natasha asked, confused of Clint's use of redundant words.

"Wait, I know what you're saying. I kinda feel that too. The Déjà Vu stuff, but less the repeating feeling." Tony agreed.

"I don't have any idea what you guys are saying." Natasha urged, stepping closer with a confused look.

"Is there an argument? Tony, I thought I told you that I will tell them the news." Bruce approached them with the Captain in tow.

"Sorry Doc, you know me. Not good with secrets." Tony shrugged and stepped aside so the team could form a circle.

"So what's this about?" Steve asked and everyone looked at him. Tony eyed Clint and they made eye contact before Tony gestured for Clint to speak. Without hesitation, he did.

"I've been having these feeling, ever since Loki attacked Nat and it's not really bothering me much but it just doesn't feel right. I feel that he shouldn't be here. Like he should have been sent back to Asgard long ago, a day right after the Manhattan thing. He's been here on Earth for what? This is his second day after Manhattan. It just feels so wrong. A few minutes earlier, I've been having like some sort of vision or daydream. And I don't know, but it's like Déjà Vu where we send Thor and Loki off with the Tesseract back to their planet. But it couldn't be Déjà Vu if it is an impossible event right?" Clint finished with an uncertainty.

There was a chorus of Yeahs and then followed with "I feel that too" and everyone turned to Natasha who was the only one who didn't agree. She looked at them each and raised an inquiring brow.

"What? I don't get you guys. Is there some kind of telepathic relationship with all of you? I don't think battling aliens changed anything." She said rather defensively as if she was being bullied. The men closed in on her and she took a few steps back as they neared.

"Nat, what don't you understand? Everyone has this Déjà Vu thing going on and you the most cunning spy on board can't feel the wrongness of the situation?" Clint jeered and his statement offended her like a knife through her gut. Her mind was right, she thought. She, the Black Widow, Russia's once pride and the world's number one assassin indeed lost her discernment.

"I don't see the problem." She admitted lamely. "I can't analyze what's wrong, what's out of place."

She was boxed in on the wall by her fellow male Avengers and she couldn't help but feel the rush of instinct flood her being. In tight situations like this she would normally beat the people around her until they see their blood coat the insides of their eyes but at her current situation she knew she cannot do the brash deed. These men were her allies, her friends and she couldn't, wouldn't hurt them.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Tony pried.

"You can't? What, but why?" Bruce calmly asked.

"You don't feel it?" Steve inquired.

"Something's amiss. Don't you see an error?" Clint questioned her.

They all demanded at the same time and it was very unlike her to get nervous with the pressure they were throwing her way. The brush of fur almost made her jump, almost. But she didn't because it calmed her. The still touch of the cat and it's rubbing against her, quelled the rising tension she experienced and her rigid body eased a little if not for the sudden blaring of the Hellicarrier's P. A. System.

_"All Avengers to the Bridge. All Avengers to the Bridge."_

The men around her sighed and took steps back away from her and the air between them ceased her suffocation. She breathed in deeply and stood her ground like she always does when preparing for a fight. Looking over at each man, they all had uneasy and agitated looks on them and there was a long pause of speech before Tony set a light mood on for the others.

"To the Bridge, gang!" He pointed to the elevators and walked off, followed by Bruce and Steve. Clint and Natasha were left and she looked almost livid. Clint gave her an apologetic smile probably because of the interrogation-like small reunion they had and just shrugged it off, returning to her stoic demeanor. They headed off to the Bridge, following the other Avengers to the elevator.

[~~~~~]

"L'Oreal's gone now?" Tony asked Fury who was at the top of the eagle-shaped meeting table.

"He's off back to Asgard with the Tesseract." The eye-patched Director answered.

"So what's the plan now?" Steve asked.

"The plan? I thought that'd be obvious once Thor left." Clint quipped with a snort.

"We're baby-sitting Loki?" Bruce asked and Fury nodded.

Natasha looked at Clint and sent him a look saying 'Should we tell him?'. As a response to her gaze, Clint shot his hand up like a student would in a class.

"Any more questions, Agent Barton?" Fury asked kindly but his single eye clearly showed how he didn't time for games.

"We feel this Déjà Vu stuff," Clint gestured to the male Avengers. "But it's not really Déjà Vu."

Fury stared at Barton for a few seconds before eyeing the other men around the table. His gaze lastly fell on Natasha with an incredulously raised brow. "You?" He asked.

"What me?" Natasha asked back.

"You don't feel what we feel, do you?" Fury said smugly.

"''We'? What do you mean 'we'? You too with this Déjà Vu stuff?" Tony inquired leaning on his elbows, interested on what Fury has to say.

"As a matter of fact, I do. No more explanations needed. I just need to know about you, Agent Romanoff. Why can't you feel it?"

"I don't know." She plainly remarked. Fury smirked a little and the men turned to him as if expecting an answer if not, an explanation.

"Oh I think I have an idea why." The Director confidently stated and all eyes were on him, burning his bald head with inquiring gazes.

"Go on, Director. Tell us more." Steve prompted the dark skinned man and subconsciously, they all scooted over like a group of elementary students listening to their teacher.

"We have plenty of spare time so, I'll start with this. Thor said that..."

[~~~~~]

**Yes. I'll cut the chapter there. Next one will have the details of Thor and Fury's conversation and BlackFrost smushies. No, not smut yet. I'm sorry. Forgive me if this is REALLY late. I'll update as regularly as I can next time. Because fuck engineering, but I chose this path so I'll trek it even if it's dangerous. Once again, THANK YOU FOR READING~! I really appreciate those who stick by my stuff. Thank you for those reviews btw. I haven't thanked those yet. See you guys next time. =]**


End file.
